Sötétségből a fény felé
by BlueBird91
Summary: A 2009-es Conra írtam ezt a történetet. Egy röpke one-shot arról, mi lesz, ha Ed és Al visszatér és valami balul sül el. Nem került be a top10-be, de remélem, azért tetszeni fog :


Sötétségből a fény felé

Edward és Alphonse Elric már hónapok óta kísérleteztek. Most már a nagy áttörés küszöbén voltak. Rájöttek, hogyan tudják a Kaput a másik oldalról kinyitni, legalább annyira, hogy egy kis energia átáramolhasson hozzájuk. Épp csak annyi, hogy az alkímia segítségével át tudjanak menni a saját világukba. Ugyanis itt nem érezték igazán jól magukat. Nem voltak ott barátaik - csak ismerős arcok, de ez közel sem volt kielégítő -, hiányzott nekik az alkímia és persze az otthoni tájak.  
Már csak az utolsó simítások voltak hátra és a kísérletet elkezdhették. Mindketten rettenetesen izgultak, hisz most nem csak a boldogságuk, hanem az életük volt a tét. Mindkettejük szeme előtt felderengtek a régi képek - a kudarc, mikor édesanyjukat akarták visszahozni és persze a vele járó következmények is. Most, ha bármi balul sül el, nem tehetnek semmit ellene. Hirtelen jött félelmüket hamar elfeledték és mire a kör mellé telepedtek, szemükben már csak a hazavágyódás és kalandvágy csillogott.  
Az előkészületek megtörténtek, már csak a végső kísérlet volt hátra. Erősen koncentráltak és kezük alatt felizzott a transzmutációs kör. Az erő keltette örvénylő szél az arcukba csapott, a kékes izzástól egymást is alig látták. Pár pillanat múlva a kör közepe mintha megnyílt volna és elnyelte a két fiút. Az árnyak próbálták elkapni, feltartóztatni őket, de szinte akadálytalanul jutottak át rajtuk. Felvillant előttük a Kapu és a záródó résen sikerült kicsusszanniuk. Pár pillanatig még a vakító ragyogást látták, majd hirtelen eltűnt és helyét átvette a sötétség.  
A földön feküdtek mindketten, egymástól két lépésnyire. Mindketten eszméletlenek voltak egyenlőre. Először Ed tért magához. Arany szemeit kinyitva teljes sötétséget látott. Felidézve az elmúlt perceket arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy elméletben át kellett jutniuk a Kapu túloldalára. Felemelte a fejét és körülnézett. Továbbra is a sötétség fogadta. Egyre zavarodottabb, ijedtebb lett.  
- Al! - hangja kissé kétségbeesetten csengett. A közelből halk nyöszörgés válaszolt. - Al?  
Alphonse bátyja hangjára tért magához. Felkapta a fejét és körülnézett. Ed hangjában a kétségbeesés megijesztette. A lámpa halvány derengésében ki tudta venni a tőle két lépésnyire térdelő bátyját.  
- Bátyó! Jól vagy? - kezdődő fejfájással és szédüléssel nézett forgolódó bátyjára. Edward a hang irányába fordult, de még mindig nem látott semmit.  
Al közelebb mászott Edhez, a fejfájása minden mozdulattal erősebb lett.  
- Al... azt hiszem, igen... Csak ez a sötétség zavar - öccse hangjától megnyugodott kissé. - Merre vagy?  
- Sötét... - motyogta maga elé elgondolkodva Al. Világos tényleg nem volt, de azért sötét sem igazán. Az ő szemét egyenesen bántotta a lámpa fénye. - Nem látsz? - kérdezett vissza kissé rémülten. A fény bőven elég volt, hogy meglássa őt.  
- Nem - Al hangjából kiszűrte, hogy ez bizony baj, mert kéne.  
Al aggódva ment közelebb bátyjához. Egész közelről nézett az arany szemekbe, melyek tompán fénylettek.  
- Most se? Semmit? - tovább vizslatta a szemeket. Ed kissé értetlen arcot vágott.  
- Te látsz, igaz? - kérdezett vissza egyértelművé téve a választ az előző kérdésre.  
- Igen - pár pillanatig elgondolkodott. - Talán ideiglenes, de lehet, hogy a transzmutáció következménye...  
A távolból hangok hallatszottak. Ismerősnek tűntek mindkettejük számára. Az alak, aki a legközelebb volt hozzájuk középmagas volt és haja szénfekete. Ő volt Roy Mustang. A csapata állt mögötte. Ahogy egyre közelebb ért, felismerte a két fiút. Alig mert hinni a szemének.  
- Edward? Alphonse? - lassan egyre közelebb és közelebb lépett.  
Ed a hang irányába fordult. Régen hallotta, nagyon régen, mégis azonnal felismerte. Al is hátrafordult.  
- Mustang ezredes? - csodálkozott.  
- Igazából már tábornok - a hangja most kivételesen nem volt büszkélkedő, túlságosan meg volt lepődve. - Hogy kerültök ide?  
- Hosszú. Most kérem segítsen a bátyámon - nézett fel kissé kétségbeesetten. Roy Edwardra nézett. Látszólag semmi baja nem volt. Al észrevette az értetlen pillantást, ezért hozzátette: - Nem lát... - lassan felállt, minek következtében kissé megszédült, de nem törődött vele.  
Ed is lassan felemelkedett. Bár nem látott, tett egy bizonytalan lépést Mustang felé. Lassan lépkedtek egymás felé, mintha attól félnének, hogy ez csak egy álom, vagy látomás és ha közel érnek egymáshoz elillan. Ed - ha nem is láthatta a férfi arcát - felelevenítette magában a vonásait, az arcát és a régi veszekedéseiket.  
- Mustang... ezek szerint tényleg sikerült... - nem kérdés volt, inkább kijelentés. Bár egy kis megerősítésnek örült volna.  
- Acélkám... Ti meg hogy kerültök ide? - tette fel ismét a kérdést. Már nem volt annyira meglepett, mint először. Valahogy sejtette, hogy nem akkor látta utoljára a fiúkat, mikor azok, szinte ész nélkül átmentek a másik világba. Tudta, ha valakinek, hát az Elric fivéreknek sikerülhet visszajönni, még ha mindenki azt is mondja, lehetetlen. És lám, igaza lett.  
Ed gyorsan felvázolta az elméletüket Mustangnak, míg a kórházhoz kísérték őket.  
Alról kiderült, hogy enyhe agyrázkódást kapott, beverhette a fejét esés közben. Edwardról viszont nem tudtak semmit mondani az orvosok. Se a szemének, se az agyának nem volt semmi baja - az egyetlen probléma az volt, hogy nem i/_látott_i/. Azt se tudták megmondani, hogy ez végleges-e, vagy csak ideiglenes. Valószínűnek tartották, hogy a transzmutáció valamilyen következménye a vakság. Többféle vizsgálatot csináltak és sikerrel kecsegtető gyógymódokat ajánlottak neki.  
Pár napon belül már szinte az egész ország tudott arról, hogy a híres Elric fivérek "visszatértek a halálból". Csak a legképzettebb alkimisták tudták az igazat, hogy a fivérek hogyan jöttek vissza.  
Edward napjai szörnyen teltek, Még a hétköznapi dolgokat is nehezen tudta végrehajtani, ám szerencsére - bár ő inkább szerencsétlenségnek mondaná - mindig volt mellette valaki. Leggyakrabban Al és Mustang. A tábornok természetesen most is szinte őrületbe kergette szegény fiút, bár a korábbiakhoz képest azért visszafogta magát. Rengetegen felkeresték őket, Rose és Winry alig bírt a könnyeivel, mikor meglátták a fiúkat.  
Már hetek teltek el mióta visszajöttek, de Ed állapota egyik gyógymódtól se javult. Egyik este Ed Royjal az oldalán ment hazafelé, Al pár lépéssel lemaradva követte őket. Edward a katonaság ajánlatán gondolkodott, hogy visszamenjen-e. Mióta King Bradly nincs hatalmon béke volt az országban és azzal a fizetéssel nyugodtan tudnának élni. Viszont nem volt igazán ínyére, hogy ismét a katonaságnak ugráljon. Valamint jelenleg nem is vennék hasznát, se harcolni nem tud, se irodai munkát nem végezhet vaksága miatt.  
Mély gondolataiból hátulról jövő halk hangok és motozás "ébresztette" fel. Mióta nem látott a többi érzékszere sokkal jobban kiélesedett. Először nem tulajdonított jelentőséget neki, de mikor a hangok felerősödtek ijedten fordult hátra. Kiáltani akart, de elkésett, Al kiáltott fel hirtelen, mikor pár bandita megtámadta.  
Ed egy másodpercnyi gondolkozás nélkül vetette magát utánuk. Kezeit összecsapta, auto-mailjéből pengét formázott. A kék fények, melyek körbevették egyszerre szinte égetni kezdték a szemét. Szorosan lehunyta, majd pár másodperc múlva lassan kinyitotta szemeit. Látása homályos volt és fekete foltok ugráltak előtte, de i/ _látott_i/. Pislogott párat és amikor nagyjából rendbe jött a látása ő is belevetette magát a harcba. Al és Roy már a többségüket legyőzte, de azért Ednek akadt még dolga. Egy percbe sem tellett, és a szedett-vedett csapat ájultan hevert a lábuknál.  
Ed megeresztett egy vigyort. Arany szemeibe visszatért a már jól ismert csillogás. Al és Roy döbbenten nézték a szőke fiút. Mikor végre sikerült felfogniuk, hogy Ed megint lát Alphonse a nyakába ugrott.  
- Jaj bátyó! Úgy örülök!  
- Már annyi mindennel próbálkoztunk, csak az alkímia nem jutott eszünkbe. Hogy mért nem használtam előbb... - nem tudta pontosan megmondani, miért tért vissza a látása, mikor alkímiát használt, de rendkívül örült neki és az ok igazándiból nem is érdekelte annyira.  
Folytatták újukat hazafelé és már majdnem elérték céljukat, mikor egy kérdés fogalmazódott meg Alban:  
- Most mihez fogunk kezdeni? Maradsz a hadseregnél? Vagy...  
Ed elgondolkozott, majd vigyorogva beleborzolt öccse hajába.  
- Nem tudom, még nem gondolkoztam rajta. De fiatalok vagyunk, ráérünk. Lesz még időnk kitalálni, Al...


End file.
